Through Fame and Sadness
by reychop
Summary: Sasuke has given him all. They have mansions, they control almost all of Japan, their company reached almost all part of the world. But he know deep in his heart that due to his boyfriend's negligence, he had turned to stone and slowly dying. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Through Fame and Sadness

Summary: Sasuke has given him all. They have mansions, they control almost all of Japan, their company reached almost all part of the world. But he know deep in his heart that due to his boyfriend's negligence, he had turned to stone and slowly dying. SasuNaru

-o-o-o-

Naruto sat on his wheelchair on the mansion's terrace, admiring the view of the landscape that his boyfriend made for him. This is the first place that Sasuke ever gave to him for his birthday. Smiling curtly, he felt lucky to have Sasuke.

Since Itachi's death, Sasuke inherited the entire company and with his boyfriend's enthusiasm and guidance, Sasuke became determined in expanding the company. His boyfriend had been working hard day in and day out just to fulfill his promise to his beloved fox- the world.

Though at first they were so close, Sasuke became distant. The company's expansion took most of his time. Since it has now dominated much of the world's industry, he have to insure that each branch is doing its best to contribute to the main branch.

And since their company is now all over the world, Sasuke is having difficulties in managing them. Though he could hire assistants, he is too proud to get help and thus, cutting his precious time with his beloved boyfriend.

Naruto didn't mind it, though. He is happy that what Sasuke's doing is for him. Sasuke is working hard for him and that made him feel, somewhat important. And for that, he endured the lonely nights, his loveless existence and even the void within his heart, taking great pleasure through his servant's torment.

Yes, he might be gentle, nice and kind. He might be considered as an angel, the sun and the light. But that was long ago. That was before the reign of Sasuke's company. That... was before Sasuke began ignoring and neglecting him.

He didn't complain though, for he, despite for his loneliness isn't alone in his misery. He have a house full of servants. At first, they were happy. When Sasuke leaves for some meeting, he would enjoy company and happy moments with his servants. In fact, he had no servants in the first place for he treats them like an equal.

He didn't know what happened but he had changed. Whenever he see someone laughs, his heart swells and what more could he do, but to suppress their happiness?

He laughed bitterly at himself. In his misery, he dragged down the people with him. But he wasn't affected though. For his tears are all dried and his heart frozen by the cold, lonely bed with no source of warmth, of love and of company.

The man sipped his coffee as he entered yet again fell into another daydream, but was unable to when his valet entered the room.

"My lord, I'm sorry for interrupting but..."

"State your business... quick." Naruto said coldly, obviously irritated at being interrupted from his musings, which made the other man quiver in fear.

"Master, someone is looking for you."

"Really? And didn't I specifically told you not to accept visitors this early?" The mere tone of his voice is enough to freeze an ordinary man, but the valet, being with him for a few years has now got used to his icy attitude and somehow understood his situation. Now, he didn't fear him, but he pity his master.

"Well, he insists on seeing you. I believe he's your friend. He identifies himself as Neji." The valet tried to remain calm.

"Then why didn't you say so. Let's go see him."

"Of course my lord. I'll go inform him right away." As the valet attempt to exit room, he was interrupted by Naruto's voice, who has now turned into a desperate one, different from the tone he held minutes ago.

"Kai! Kai... Help me!!" And of course, being the caring valet that he was, rushed immediately to Naruto's side.

"What? My lord, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Just help me." Just then, a loud crash can be heard as the cup fell from his hand.

"I'm losing my strength."

"What? Again? I'll go call the nurse and..."

"No, I'll be fine." Naruto said, already recovering. It had already happened to him a lot of times but this is the first time his arms failed him.

"Then I'll just call the servants to clean this up. Do you still wish to see your guest or should I lead you to your room?

"I'll meet him. Just lead me to the living room and I'll meet him."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Good. After this, don't forget to order an electric wheelchair. If my arms fail me next time and you weren't there, I'd be in deep trouble."

The valet nodded in response and after he led his master to the living room, he bowed and left his master.

"Why Neji, it's a surprise, I actually got a visit from you. Tell me, what brought this on?"

Neji looked at him sympathetically. "Naruto, you've changed." Which earned him a laugh from the other man.

"Wow, how nice of you to notice, dearest Neji. What's your business in this dark castle of mine?" Naruto placed emphasis as he raised his arms to reveal the gloomy atmosphere within his mansion.

"Naruto, I'm just here to check if you're fine. Everyone's worried about you. You never get out of here since the day you fell at the festival and that's months ago! I knew that's not brought on by fatigue. Tell me, what is it? I'm sure your doctor had informed you of the details."

After hearing it, Naruto's impassive face broke, but he managed to regain his composure.

"I'm certain that it's none of your business, Neji. If you're here to interview me, then I'm not telling you anything."

"Naruto, I'm worried about you. So is everyone else. Ever since Sasuke had started ignoring you..." But he was interrupted by Naruto's harsh tone.

"He has not been neglecting me! If anything, he worshiped me, now get out!"

"Can't you see? He had left you. He had enjoyed himself outside and has forgotten about you. Why else would he come home late? Why would he only see you once in a month? Why the rarity of your meeting? Doesn't that say that he had lost interest in you?"

"Look Neji. Can you not see it? Can you not feel it? I am the moon. You lowlifes can never reach my level. As you see, with all the money that Sasuke's earning, I could do whatever I want and destroy everything I want with one stroke. I have everything right within these walls so why should I waste my time outside this mansion?" Naruto expected Neji to respond to his short speech but Neji just stood up and said one of his famous quotes, ignoring the painful stab in his heart from what Naruto had just said.

"Yet how would a moon retain its shine when its Sun no longer showers it with its light? Naruto, you might be the moon, but without Sasuke, you're nothing. Just as the moon's light wanes when the Sun abandons it, so shall your existence fade as Sasuke forgets about you. Naruto, you need to wake up and do something about your relationship with him. If you're not willing to open up to us, then at least, talk with him." Neji's piercing eyes met clouded blue eyes. And all he could see is loneliness.

Instead of replying Naruto merely lowered his head and replied with two words, "Spinocerebellar Ataxia."

"What? Naruto, what do you mean by that?"

"Fuck Neji, it's my disease damn it! I'm afraid you will know! I'm afraid he will know! Why else would I lock myself within this shadowy mansion? I don't want him to find out lest he would cast me aside!"

"Naruto..." Neji came nearer to the man and caressed his face. "You need to talk to him Naruto."

"What? Why would I? I'm pretty much content with my life."

"Are you Naruto? When he is having the time of his life in the arms of other men? Are you happy with that?" Hearing this made Naruto's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Neji just shook his head and tossed him a newspaper before leaving.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But it's true. But remember Naruto, I still love you and I'll always support you. But..." Neji was stopped though, when Naruto launched himself at him, overturning the wheelchair as a crying Naruto attached himself onto Neji.

"Why? How could this happen?" Naruto cried as Neji comforted him. Unknown to them, a page was read by the valet who was listening to their conversation and read the first paragraph which made his eyes widen in shock:

World famous CEO, Uchiha Sasuke declares an official relationship with Gaara no Sabaku, the owner of the Sand processing company. The press had just discovered their relationship early this morning when their make-out session was captured by one of our reporters and they admitted that they had already been in their relationship for three months when asked about it. It has to be noted though, that Sasuke had a boyfriend, the famous manga artist, Uzumaki Naruto. The press fears what might happen to his boyfriend as our passionate young CEO was completely entranced by this handsome man.

-o-o-o-

reychop: I'm trying to explore a new field and that is drama. I have been watching 1 litre of tears and was moved by its scenes. (I am now in episode 10) I thought that I might want to explore deep emotions rather than adventures, humor and random sex. I am not expert with human emotions. I don't even know how to express my real emotions so I need honest reviews. And by honest, not "Me leik ur s2ry. Update soon! Until then, see you in chapter 2 and may you offer some space of improvement for my writing skills.


	2. Chapter 2: One Chance at Happiness

Chapter 2: One Chance at Happiness

-o-o-o-

Naruto felt warm. This is the first time in years he had felt like this. Is he dreaming? Is he finally going insane? Did the solitude that surrounded him finally get to him? No, he think not. But the darkness around him had disappeared. The void within his heart was healed and he felt lighter.

Slowly, he saw a bright light, suddenly realizing that he had fallen asleep. And as he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a smiling Neji which made him gasped, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the man's chest.

"Naruto, you're finally awake. Good afternoon!" The other man said, his eyes softening as he tightened his hold on the smaller man.

"Neji! What happened?"

"You fell asleep Naruto. Don't worry everything will be fine."

"No, it won't."

"Naruto, you'll just have to trust yourself. Or shall I give you a lecture about fate's greatness? Maybe you'd like to borrow the book I just written about it." Neji's smile never faltered knowing how Naruto would react to that subject.

"What? No way! Don't say I word about fate. I control my destiny!"

"That's more like it. Do you want to eat something? I'll treat you ramen."

"Sure, sure! I haven't eaten that for a long time! And I need to get away from this creepy mansion anyway." Neji raised his eyebrows at this.

"Really? Didn't you told me moments ago that you have everything in this mansion?" Neji smirked as Naruto scratched the back of his head, busy looking for some excuse.

"Well, um.. I was only..." But he was silenced when Neji embraced him and kissed his forehead.

"You don't need to say anything. I understand you current situation. Well, shall we go?"

"Well, I need to take a shower and get dressed, then I'm done."Naruto said.

"Do you need me to help you take a bath?" Neji which earned him a good whack. Neji just waited outside the bathroom, determined to help Naruto out as soon as he got out, and after a few minutes, Naruto got out with only a towel covering his private parts.

As he stepped out of the shower, Naruto lost his balance as his feet started to loose its strength resulting on him falling, and Naruto landing on top of Neji. While Neji blushed and tried to help the other stand up, Naruto pushed him back to the floor and grinned mischievously to him.

"You know Neji, you looked kind of cute with cheeks so red." The smaller said as he pinched the other's cheek which resulted in it turning even redder.

"Naruto... I... You...." Neji stuttered which resulted in Naruto's hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god, this is a major surprise. Neji, you actually stuttered! And I thought Hinata-chan is the only one who stuttered in the Hyuuga family."

"Naruto... if you wont shut up...." Neji grinned sadistically at him, despite for his flaming cheeks. "I'll buy Ichiraku and burn all the ramen."

In a flash, Naruto left and quickly returned, already dressed as he seated himself on a chair. "Shutting up." Neji just laughed at this and stood up.

"I almost forgot about this." Neji said as he pushed the wheelchair towards Naruto,which shook his head furiously.

"I wanted to walk on my own feet this time Neji."

"But..."

"Too long have I relied on others, and maybe loneliness within this mansion has gotten to me that I have forgotten that I am also human. I hardened myself. Neji... I want to be useful again. I want things to be normal, again." Neji just held his hand, helping him up.

"Naruto, you're always useful. Well, if that's what's his highness' wish, then that's what he'll get." Neji smiled while Naruto pouted at him.

"You've started me calling that again!"

"Of course princess. Didn't I told you years ago that I'd be slave to your love?"

"Then you mean you still love me?"

"Naruto, I do. But it doesn't matter. As long as I can still serve you, it doesn't matter who possess your heart."

"Neji... I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright Naruto. Fate has its plan." Neji said as he received a whack from Naruto.

"Idiot. Didn't I tell you that fate has no control over our lives?"

"Maybe. Well, shall we go?" Naruto tried to stand up but his feet failed him and he feel to the floor.

"This sucks... I can't even stand up properly." Naruto sulked but he was surprises when he was lifted off the ground and was placed just above Neji's shoulder, with Neji's head in between of his two legs.

"Naruto, hold on tight as we're going to take a dash." As they were about to run to the gate, they were greeted by the guards.

"Lord Naruto, where are you going?"

"Out. You may take a break, standing all day isn't good for you." Naruto smiled at the shocked guard, who was grateful, that their master had slowly becoming what he was once- the light of the mansion.

-o-o-o-

As Naruto and Neji reached the village, Neji led Naruto to Ichiraku and Naruto ordered all that he could eat.

"Naruto..." But he was interrupted when Naruto kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot Neji. You made me realize a lot of things. Also, I'm sorry for what I said this morning."

Surprised, Neji just watched as Naruto removed the necklace around his neck and placed it around him.

"But Naruto, this necklace is..."

"It's my only treasure. My grandmother gave that to me after I published my first doujinshi, saying she finally believed that I could stand on my own. It's the only thing that I could give you."

"Naruto..." But the man just grinned at him.

"Ne, Neji... You said earlier that you wanted to serve me. But what happens if I die?" Neji's eyes suddenly widened at the unexpected question.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Never mind. Ne, take me to the amusement park?" Naruto asked him.

"Of course Naruto." He paid for the bills and gently helped Naruto stand up. As they were walking towards the amusement park, Naruto would use Neji as support in walking. He was glad that his feet didn't fail this time or it will really spoil the day.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the said place. They had a lot of fun. With Neji winning almost everything for his beloved fox and Naruto happily cheering on for his newfound friend. They enjoyed their time, but as they said, all happiness has its end.

As they were getting something to eat, Neji felt Naruto loosened his grip and as he turned to look at his companion, to his horror, Naruto had fallen with his head on the pavement.

His eyes widened as he quickly ran towards Naruto's side and tried to lift him off the ground.

Naruto looked at him with a silly expression, despite for the rapid oozing of his blood from the wound on his head. "Don't worry, it happens all the time. NOW GET ME TO A HOSPITAL, it's getting painful."

Filled with panic, Neji quickly called an ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3: The Frozen Sun

Chapter 3: The Frozen Sun

-o-o-o-

'Crash!' A loud banging and crashing could be heard inside a luxurious apartment.

"What the heck is your problem, Uchiha?" A red-haired man glared at the raven as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Didn't I told you that we should keep our bed activities from public?"

"Well for your information Uchiha, it's you who first initiated the kiss, in front of the public, so don't go accusing me for what had happened."

"Oh really? You're the one who dragged me to that location. You set me up, didn't you?" The other just smirk.

"Took you long enough. You see Sasuke, the higher you fly the more it hurts when you fell down. You reached a high status, more than anyone combined that you think you own the world. But Sasuke, you don't. And now, it's time for me to make your life miserable."

Feeling superior, Sasuke just smirked. "Why would I be miserable? I could easily forget about you."

"But the fact is, it's written Sasuke and everyone in the world know about us. Such information can take a long time to be forgotten. Or have you forgotten about your boyfriend?" At this, Sasuke's eyes widened, but he quickly put on his mask back.

"Who cares about that trash? I am the sun, Gaara. With my wealth, I could find more sluts who would open their legs for me. I could easily replace everything."

"I'd like to see you try Sasuke. But really, I didn't planned all of this. I'm just tired of you hurting your boyfriend. I have met Naruto once and he was practically the one who saved me from my depression. And for that, I owed him one."

"My boyfriend will not know, Gaara."

"How can you be sure Sasuke? News and rumors fly and spread as fast as light. Remember Sasuke, wealth isn't everything and pride is the most destructive. Don't let it tear you away from the one you love. As for our relationship, it never were an emotional one, only sexual. And for that, I highly regret it. Not that I wasn't able to establish a stable relationship, but because I know that this could result into something catastrophic."

"We will see Gaara. I will prove to you how easily I can manipulate my boyfriend."

"Don't think too highly of yourself." Just then, the door slammed as disappearing footsteps echoed within the halls.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke smiled to himself as the sight of the mansion greeted him. He made his way through the dense forest and was greeted by the two guards.

"Greetings my lord. Welcome home."

"Indeed. Where is Kai?"

"He is at the hospital my lord. He's currently taking care of his eminence, master Naruto."

"Naruto? What happened to him?" Sasuke's eyes widened and panic instantly surged through his body.

"You need not worry my lord. Master Kai said it's just a minor accident." The guard assured him making Sasuke sighed in relief as the weighty load went out of his shoulder. He quickly made his way outside and approached one of the maids.

"Master Sasuke, they took Master Naruto to St. Jon hospital not far away from here. Kai said that his eminence, Master Naruto had been looking for you ever since he woke up." Sasuke just nodded and put on his jacket as he made his way to his car.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke set his ears on the door as he listened to the conversation behind the door.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it seems that your disease is progressing at a rapid rate. Please be aware of your daily activities. Though your injury isn't that bad, your disease is what we should worry about. If you would notice difficulty in eating, drinking or speaking, we would start another set of rehabilitation. While we have physical rehabilitations that can aid you in your walking, our hospital isn't equipped well for handling people with your illness. We would suggest you find some better hospital somewhere in Tokyo."

"But that's impossible! My boyfriend isn't here yet and I can't leave the mansion!" He recognized Naruto's voice but what angered him is a voice of his ex-rival for Naruto's love, Neji.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure he would understand. We would start packing and then we could search for a better place. While Sasuke isn't here yet, I can take care of everything." But just as Naruto was about to reply, Sasuke opened the door harshly.

"You may not Neji! Naruto is my responsibility and mine alone! Now get out of here!"

"Excuse me Uchiha, but did I see you taking care of Naruto when he needs you? And then you suddenly barged into this room with no notification whatsoever? You should..." The seemingly inevitable fight was stopped when Naruto's voice rang through the room.

"Both of you, stop this! Neji, thank you for everything that you have done. I'll have to see you later. Sasuke it's time we have a talk." Meekly, the two obeyed and as Neji got out, Sasuke seized Naruto's neck with great ferocity that he managed to break the bottle that's supplying Naruto with the nutrients he needs.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at home?"

"Yes Sasuke, but I..."

"No, I don't need your excuses. And what is this disease that I have heard?"

"It's just some simple cold Sasuke. It's nothing to worry about." Naruto tried to keep his words straight, ignoring the pain on his throat.

"Good." After saying it, Sasuke released Naruto and hugged him instead, whispering kind words to his boyfriend's ears. "Naruto, I do missed you, so how about we go to Ichiraku's this evening? You know, to make up for my absences?"

Upon hearing Sasuke's words, Naruto seems to forget the things that had just happened and a wide grin appeared on his face. "Thanks Sasuke! You're the best!"

Sasuke just hid his smirk behind a soft smile.

-o-o-o-

Neji was pacing back and forth. The worry within his heart just grew and he felt that fate has planned something nasty.

He spotted Hinata and talked to her. "Hinata... where are the others?"

"They, uhm... I haven't met any of them after the incident earlier. I-I think they are still annoyed at Naruto for ignoring them. Y-you know how badly Naruto had treated us, right?"

"But don't they understand? Naruto is just..."

"I know niisan... But for now, there's nothing we can do. I only hope that all will turn out for the better."

"I don't know Hinata. But I felt that fate has planned something." He was about to go on. But he just shoved it away and looked at the stars. "Anyway, I guess I'm just being paranoid. I only hope that Naruto will be able to pull this off. I don't want to see him hurt anymore."

"Me too, niisan. But for now, let's just lend our hand to him whenever he needs us and let him fix things on his own."

"I guess it's best that we leave it at that. Good night Hinata."

"Good night." As the two retreated to their houses, the night's silence reigned once more.


End file.
